La Rencontre (par Mana2702)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: C'est lors d'un bal que Philippe et le Chevalier de Lorraine se sont rencontrés, et cette rencontre a aussitôt fait des étincelles !


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

_**Cette commande a été passée par Marina Lancel Fiquet.**_

* * *

Philippe d'Orléans n'avait pas toujours eu une vie facile. Être le petit frère du futur roi de France n'était pas aisé, mais ça l'était encore moins une fois que le couronnement avait eu lieu. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et partit faire un tour à cheval. Il n'avait rien de particulier à faire aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais rien de particulier à faire de toute façon, il s'était toujours senti inférieur à son frère. On avait toujours élevé Louis pour devenir le futur roi, alors que lui on l'avait habillé en fille pendant une bonne partie de sa tendre enfance. Sa balade fut agréable, il rentra au palais et Louis le regarda :

-On a un bal organisé ce soir. Tu as intérêt d'être élégant et de ne pas me faire honte.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais honte ?

-Je ne sais pas... tu sembles en avoir fait une habitude depuis notre adolescence.

Philippe fit la moue, il n'aimait pas entendre ça, il essayait simplement de trouver sa place. Le brun n'insista pas et alla dans sa chambre. Il enfila sa toute nouvelle tenue et se prépara tranquillement. Après ça il descendit, le bal allait commencer.

* * *

La salle était déjà bondée. Philippe se glissa parmi les convives, se faufilant pour atteindre le roi. Il portait une tenue bleue foncée à broderies d'or qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Ses cheveux avait été coiffés avec soin, il avait des chaussures neuves aussi qui allait parfaitement avec sa tenue. Le brun s'arrêta près de son frère et le regarda :

-Alors, suis-je une honte mon frère ?

-Les talons de tes chaussures sont peut-être un peu hauts mais ça va. Essaie de ne pas trop te coller à des hommes ni de danser de façon trop hum... provocante ou extravertie.

Philippe leva les yeux au ciel :

-Je vais faire au mieux pour ne pas te faire honte.

Louis lui sourit et le laissa partir. Philippe alla prendre un verre de vin et balaya la salle du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un jeune blond aux yeux bleus. Celui-ci portait une tenue rouge et noire, et un chapeau à grosses plumes d'autruches peintes de la même couleur. Manifestement il avait très envie qu'on le remarque pour avoir osé porter une telle tenue. Il semblait tout à fait à l'aise, discutant et riant avec d'autres jeunes hommes. Philippe hésita à s'avancer, mais il avait dit qu'il ne ferait pas honte à son frère. Le brun ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, il voulait tenir sa parole pour une fois ! Il céda finalement à son envie et s'approcha du groupe :

-Bonsoir Messieurs.

-Bonsoir, qui êtes-vous Monsieur ?

-Je suis Philippe, le duc d'Orléans.

-Le frère du roi ?

-En effet.

Quasiment tous les garçons partirent. Seul le blond resta. Il sourit :

-Moi je suis le Chevalier de Lorraine.

-Enchanté.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Philippe attrapa un petit truc à grignoter. Le brun sourit en croquant dans son petit four, parmi tous les parfums abominables qui flottaient dans l'air, celui du blond se démarquait car il sentait bon la violette. Le Chevalier regarda Philippe :

-Alors, pas trop dur d'être le frère du roi ?

-Si mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Alors, vous connaissiez ces messieurs depuis longtemps ?

-Non seulement depuis tout à l'heure pourquoi, ça vous étonne ?

-Je vous envie surtout, moi dès que les gens apprennent qui je suis ils s'enfuient.

-C'est stupide, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent !

Le Chevalier attrapa une mèche de Philippe et joua avec en souriant d'un air innocent. Le brun eut un sourire en coin, ce blond ne perdait pas son temps. Dans un sens Philippe se demandait même si ce fameux Chevalier de Lorraine n'était pas si gentil et entreprenant avec lui juste à cause de son statut. Philippe mangea un autre petit four et demanda :

-Que faites-vous au juste ?

-Rien, je discute avec une nouvelle connaissance pourquoi ?

Philippe ne put retenir un sourire amusé, il devait avouer que le blond était vraiment drôle et culotté. Le brun allait répondre lorsque Louis apparu à leurs côtés comme par magie :

-Bonsoir, vous êtes ?

-Le Chevalier de Lorraine Votre Altesse.

Louis arqua un sourcil :

-Il me semble que vous êtes un peu trop familier et proche de mon frère monsieur.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je trouve cela extrêmement déplacé. Si vous ne voulez pas atterrir à la Bastille en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire je vous conseille de tout de suite stopper ce comportement indécent !

Le blonde perdit aussitôt son sourire confiant et recula d'un pas. Louis hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et regarda son frère :

-Philippe viens avec moi, nous avons beaucoup de gens à voir. De plus j'aimerais que tu vois Henriette, je compte bien vous marier très bientôt.

-Tu plaisantes ?!

-Non pas du tout, viens avec moi Philippe, maintenant ! C'est le roi qui te parle et non le frère.

-Oh d'accord, dans ce cas je vous suis Votre Altesse.

Philippe hocha rapidement la tête en direction du Chevalier avant de partir.

* * *

Le brun fut obligé de faire la conversation avec Henriette alors qu'il savait très bien que la blonde était folle amoureuse de Louis. Et Philippe savait aussi que son frère partageait les sentiments de la blonde, même si il lui était plus difficile de l'avouer. Henriette était tout aussi mal à l'aise que Philippe, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, mais cette histoire de mariage ne les arrangeait guère. Elle but une gorgée de vin et demanda :

-Alors, comment allez-vous en ce moment ? J'espère que vous ne souffrez pas trop de ces changements incessants de temps.

-Non ça va très bien, et vous ?

-Moi aussi.

Il ne se passa rien de plus, aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Philippe termina son verre de vin et regarda le Chevalier qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Les garçons qui étaient partis plus tôt étaient revenus auprès de lui. Ils riaient à nouveau avec lui et Philippe poussa un profond soupir, il aurait donné cher pour être à leur place. Henriette de son côté suivait Louis du regard, il s'était à nouveau éloigné, il avait tant de gens à voir en une seule soirée. Philippe regarda sa future épouse et s'inclina :

-Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller.

-Bien sûr oui, allez-y.

-Merci.

Il s'éloigna et lança un regard entendu au Chevalier au passage. Le blond sourit et le suivit puis ils sortirent de la salle de bal. Philippe plaqua aussitôt le Chevalier contre un mur et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le Chevalier de Lorraine eut un sourire victorieux sur le visage et lança avec malice :

-Dites donc je vous trouve bien entreprenant Monsieur !

-Je dois en profiter, bientôt je serai marié et je ne pourrai plus rien faire !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, cette situation était plus qu'étrange mais ils sentaient déjà qu'ils allaient beaucoup s'amuser tous les deux. D'un simple regard un peu plus tôt ils avaient senti qu'ils seraient des amis de fête, de libertinage et de luxure. Pour le moment ils étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser et à se tripoter dans un coin sombre du château pour réfléchir sérieusement. Philippe était heureux, aucune rencontre ne l'avait autant empli de joie que celle-ci. Il sentait déjà que ce fameux Chevalier de Lorraine allait occuper une place importante dans sa vie, mais il ne savait pas encore de quelle manière. Le brun se dit qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour le moment il se concentrait sur les mains du Chevalier qui lui déboutonnaient son pantalon.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
